If we ever meet again
by LilyRosie7
Summary: This one-shot takes place two years after Mockingjay. What would happen if Gale would come visit district 12? Is their love still there?


**AN: Song lyrics: Cristina Perri- Thousand years.**

Katniss woke up that morning little tired. She has always been an early bird. She looked at Peeta who was sleeping next to her. He looked so peaceful and calm. She gave her light kiss on his cheek and luckily she didn't wake him.

She rose from the bed and she walked in front of the mirror. Her brown wavy hair looked little bit messy and her eyes looked tired. Katniss plait her hair like every other morning. It was her favorite combing and the only one she knew how to do properly. She washed her face in a sink. She still looked tired but she had to go with it.

Next she checked on their baby girl. She was already one year old and she was a beauty. She definitely had Katniss's hair and mouth. But when she looked at her in the eyes she saw Peeta. She saw his kidness and tenderness. Everytime she looked at her baby in the eyes she felt safe. Katniss never wanted a baby before she had one. It was a true blessing after everything that have happened to her on the arena and to her father and Prim. She gave her a gentle kiss on his small cheek and left.

Katniss walked to the kitchen to make her some coffee. She loved this kind of slow mornings before everyone else was awake. She had little time to herself. She sat on the balcony drinking her morning coffee.

She thougth about Gale. It was now two years she last saw him. It was after the rebellion. First she was so angry at him. She was mad about the bombing which was fatal to her sister but all that had vanished through the years. But she was mad for the fact that she hadn't seen him in two years. It's the longest time that they have been apart.

She only knew that Gale was on district 2 working and he had propably found a girl to himself. He was handsome and he pleased many girls. She knew that she would feel jelous if she thought about it- Gale with some other girl but she wouldn't admit it to herself.

She missed him. She missed him alot actually but she wouldn't admit that to herself ether. There was a lot of things shewouldn't admit to herself.

It was one of those mornings when she thought about Gale. Their hunting trips together, how they planned to run away together.

He was her person. He was the person she would call for help, he was the person she would tell her secrets and worries to. That was before.

They shared this amazing connection and they knew it was probably gone forever. Of course the bound and love they shared couldn't be gone forever but they had estranged so much when the 74th Hunger Games started.

* * *

Gale was sitting in the train heading to district 12. He haven't been there in two years. He missed its forest, he missed his home but most of them all he missed Catnip. She would always be his best friend, the love of his life. He imagined himself to get married with her, have children with her, spend the his last days on earth with her.

All that started to vanish on that day when Katniss volunteered to be tribute for 74th Hunger Games. The love he felt for her have never vanished but it changed its form through the years. But the connection they had started to slowly fade.

They worked together during the rebellion but then there was the bombing which cost Prims life. Gale had never felt so guilty, devestated than in that moment. He knew how much Prim ment to Katniss and he had no other option but feel guilty. He was afraid that Katniss would hate and despise him for the rest of her life. He wouldn't survive if he would hear those word from her beautiful mouth.

That's why he decided to visit district 12 but avoid Katniss the best he could even he just wanted to go find her and tell how much he had missed her. It was too long, too much time have passed. He didn't even know what to say to her. How he could express in words how sorry he was. He had no idea did she even want to see him. It was too much to him to bear so he decided that it was the best to not to go see her.

His life was okay on the district two. Living standard were better there than on district twelve but he didn't feel like home there. He was working alot and he made good money. He met a pretty girl there and they settled down in a cozy house.

It was different being with her. There wasn't the relaxed atmosphere when he was with Katniss. His heart didn't beat faster when he saw her. He didn't feel so warm that he was almost sweating when he saw her. He knew that she wasn't the one he was supposed to be so they broke-up. They both came to the realisation that they weren't meant to be so it was a clean break-up.

The train was about to arrive on the district 12. The tension started to build up in him. He wondered was this trip a mistake.

* * *

Katniss finished her morning coffee and everybody were still fast asleep. She decided to do something she hadn't done in a long time, go hunt. She spented a lot of time in home taking care the baby with Peeta. It was her main priority now.

She got dressed to her hunting outfit what she usually wore to the forest, took her bow and headed out.

As she walked road through the woods she admired the trees. They started to grow back and now it looked like a forest again. The forest where she had her best and dearest memories. She loved its verdancy and silence atmosphere. She loved the soft wind on her face. It was refreshing.

She suddenly heard some steps behind her. There usually weren't anyone else out there so deep in the forest. She turned around and saw someone familiar go behind the bush.

Gale was walking on the forest he knew so well. He thought about all the memories here in the forest. Most of them was about him and Katniss. He had to do his best to resist the urge to go visit her.

He found the path in the middle of the forest but he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the familiar brown braided hair. He could recognize her hair everywhere. He stepped on the branch and cursed to himself. She turned around and he hide from her behind the bush and he realised that it didn't propably help.

Katniss didn't saw him properly so she was unsure who it was. She picked up a stone and threw it towards the bush. It hit Gale in the leg.

"Auchh" she heard a familiar deep voice say behind the bush. "It can't be him", Katniss thought.

The rock hit hard to Gales leg. He said "auch" so loud that he knew he couldn't escape anymore.

"Come out there" he heard Katniss say firmly.

Gale rose up and walked away from the bush.

"Gale" Katniss said softly. She looked shocked. Her eyes were a size of a plate.

They both observed each other for a moment. Gale had to admire her beauty which hadn't vanished. She looked a bit older but it didn't harm her at all, it was more likely other way around. She looked more healthy and she had received more curves.

Katniss noticed that he was even more muscular than before but he looked pretty much the same, as handsome as before.

"Hey Catnip" Gale said.

"What are you doing here" Katniss asked still feeling confused.

"I just came to visit here. My intention wasn't to bother you" Gale said apologetically.

"Bother me. What do you mean. We haven't seen in two years Gale!" Katniss said raising her voice.

"I understand if you hate me and you have a family now so where do you need me" Gale said and looked at his toes while he said it.

"How do you know" Katniss asked.

"Everybody knows. You're still the girl on fire" Gale said.  
"Yeah, of course" Katniss said back and cursed to her own stupidity. "And why I would hate you" Katniss asked but she knew the reason why he thought that she hated him.

"You know for Prim.." Gale said almost whispering.

"You idiot. I know that you didn't kill her. You weren't the responsible. Of couse I blamed you in the beginning when I was still in shock but of course I know that you're not a murderer! We have known each other for so long. You we're my best friend" Katniss yelled.

"But I feel guilty" Gale snapped back.

"Of course you do. You feel guilty because you're good. You're good. Don't you ever think otherwise!" Katniss said loudly.

"Thank you Catnip" Gale said softly.

Katniss walked to him and they both wrapped their arms around each other.

"You idiot" Katniss said. Gale had to smile a little because it was typical to her something like that.

"I missed you so much Katniss" Gale whispered. He hugged her tightly. His other hand was on her waist and other in her hair. Katniss wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed like that for a while. They didn't know how long. It could have been seconds or minutes.

Gale smelled the fruity scent in her hair. It made him feel weak. He had always desired her. Now it felt stronger than ever. He pressed her harder against him.

_Heartbeats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave _  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

Katniss felt secured in his strong arms. He had this manly scent that turned her on instantly. She had never felt this powerful desire before in her life. She was in lust. She did love Peeta, she really did. But deep down she also knew that she had always loved Gale.

_But watching you stand alone _  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_  
_One step closer_

It was maybe because of the safe feeling, longing or desire that she looked up to his shiny grey eyes and hungrily pressed her lips to his. Gale was surprised by the kiss but he answered to it with even more fervent and desperate kiss. She opened her mouth to accept his eager tongue.

_I have died everyday waiting for_ you  
Darling_ don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I love you for a thousand more_

This kiss was not like their previous kisses. They were now more aware what they were doing and each others response to it. They continued to explore each others mouths eagerly.

Then he turned her around and pressed her against the tall tree behind them. They pulled their mouths from each others for a moment.

Their eyes were dark from lust. Katniss got herself in a lot of trouble. She didn't knew if she would be able to stop anymore. Gale traced the outline of her swollen pink lips while Katniss had intense gaze to his darkened eyes.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

Gale pulled her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He gently kissed her lips then her beautiful face and then her neck. She let out a soft moan. It turned him on when he heard her sounds of her enjoyment. He licked her earlobe and she groaned. She loved all the sensations she was getting.

_Time has brought your heart to me _  
_I have loved you for a thousand years _  
_I love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_  
_One step closer_

He looked at her eyes looking for an approval. She slightly nodded. He took her pants off and caressed her through her underwear. She moaned and groaned loudly. She had been dreaming for his touch. He felt that she was definitely ready. He slowly pulled her panties down her smooth legs. He couldn't believe that this was really happening.

Katniss unbuckled his belt and put her hand inside of his boxers and found his hardness. He stroked his penis and she was pleased to hear his loud response. He took her hands from his pants. Katniss looked puzzled. "If you keep that up I won't last long" he whispered. He pulled his pants and boxers down.

"I need to be inside of you" Gale said sultry. Katniss felt like pudding after his passionate words. "Please come inside of me" Katniss pleaded.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_

He slowly entered her. It was a tremendous pleasure to feel her wet walls around his penis. They both trembled from the pleasure they were getting. Only sound that was in the quiet forest was moaning, groaning and whispers full of love.

He was close to climax but he wanted her to come first. He found her sensitive spot and stroked it vigorously. After that she climaxed and he followd her right after exploding his seed inside of her. They were both sweating and out-of-breath.

They laid down on the grass and he wrapped his arms around her. "How you're feeling" he asked softly. "I'm good" she answered and smiled. He buried his head in her hair and she buried her head to his muscular chest.

The time passed when they just enjoyed each others presence but they knew that soon it would come to an end. Katniss knew that she had been out for a long time and her family would be worried. She had blissful time with the man she loved but she knew that there was another man she loved waiting for her at home.

She slowly got up and got dressed. Gale looked at her with saddened expression. "I don't want you to go Catnip" he pleaded. "I have to" she said desperately. "I know" he said defeated.

Before she left she turned around to look at him for the last time. They gazed at each others eyes for a moment, savoring every scond of it.

"Good bye" she said softly and kissed his cheek. "Good bye" he answered and kissed her petite nose. He watched as she left and let few tears stream down his face. He put his clothes back on and returned to district 2 with a train.

There was a million thoughts in Katniss head when she was walking back to her house. She felt guilt. She would never on earth want to hurt Peeta but she knew that she had. She wondered should she tell him about this. Would he forgive her? Should he even forgive her?

She had feelings for two men. She loved them both but in a different way. She knew her feelings for Gale were deeper. Her future was with Peeta but she still had her dream world with Gale.

As she was walking back to her house and Gale was sitting on the train they had the same thought "will we ever see each other again"

_And all along I believed I would find you _  
_Time has brought your heart to me _  
_I have loved you for a thousand years _  
_I love you for a thousand more_

**AN: I wrote this because I wasn't perfectly happy with the ending of MJ**

******I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review! **I would really appreciate it and I really like reading them :)


End file.
